nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Unanimous Vote
'"Unanimous Vote" '''is the eleventh episode of ''Renaissance, the sixth season, and the 131st episode overall. It was told and narrated by Rhys, premiering on January 7, 2015. In the episode, the aftermath of Spencer's memory return tips the scale after the death of Blake. In the past, Nutty Jr. makes a similar sacrifice and MJENK disbands. . The Episode THE LIBRARY "YOU DID THIS!" Ethan Morgan shouted, savagely hitting the Mailman, who refused to fight back. Ethan felt no regret. No pain. Just anger. It was all his fault. This...freaking Time Lord from a whole other planet who showed up one day and stole away his life. Kept him hidden for 17 years. Changed his name, his home, his family. "SEVENTEEN YEARS!" Ethan shouted. "Side. Effects," Mets gasped to the others. Someone was pulling Ethan. No. More than someone. Two someones. Ethan relaxed his hands and let himself be pulled. Simon squatted to look at him. "Come on," Simon said, offering Ethan his hand. Ethan took it and followed his older brother to one of the Library's corners. Behind them, the others were treating the Mailman. The Traitor would suit him better. "Hey," Simon said, "What do you remember?" "Everything," Ethan said, "I remember Mom. And Dad. Our home. Tomorrowland. The SpaceWalk. The Archduke...Kevin. It's not much...I mean, only six years...And the Mailman crashing in our backyard and kidnapping me." "Yeah," Simon said, "But what about after all that?" "What do you mean?" Ethan asked. "After the Mailman wiped your memories. Do you remember any of that?" Ethan thought for a moment. Everything seemed fuzzy. "I remember my Time Lord parents. And the Mailman. He would come back for me every few years." Ethan almost smiled. But then he shook his head. No. The Mailman was dead to him. He should be dead. "Do you remember all of us?" Simon asked, "SPECKLE?" Ethan frowned. "Blake," he said sadly. Simon exhaled. "You remember everything." He paused. "What about feelings, Spencer?" "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Ethan cried. All heads turned. Ethan himself was surprised at his outburst. "Sorry," he said, "I just...that's not my name." "I know," Simon said, "I'm sorry. I only found out about this today." Ethan was silent. "Feelings," Simon continued, "Do you feel the same way about everyone as you did before?" "Yes," Ethan said, "but I don't love the Mailman. Am I even...am I gay?" "Uh..." Simon said, "is there like an online test or should we just go to a mall and gawk at people until you find one you wanna..." "Nevermind," Ethan said, "I don't even know why I brought it up." "Because I'm your brother!" Simon said. Ethan smiled. His brother. "Mom and Dad..." Ethan said, "are...dead." "Yes," Simon said glumly, "They never knew what happened to you. They always thought you'd come home one day. Especially Mom. She always thought it was her fault, beat herself up for it." "They never divorced?" Ethan asked, remembering their terrible fights. "No," Simon said, "They died together on that SpaceWalk." DEEP SPACE SIXTEEN YEARS AGO; THE DAY OF THE MORGAN PARENTS DEATH Byron Morgan shifted the box of chicken parmesan pizza to his other arm. He had to make it home quick. Katherine didn't trust him anymore. And neither did Simon. And he didn't want to lose his other son. Byron entered the other Terminal. But something caught his eye. There was a crack in the glass. A visible crack. Never, in all his life, had Byron seen a crack in the glass. Was it dangerous? "Sir," someone said. Byron turned to the stocky gentleman in front of him. He held out his hand. "Take this." Byron looked at the man's hand. It was pale, holding a small capsule. It was blue, with red specks. Byron took it. "What do I do with it?" he asked. The man tossed his hand to his mouth. "Swallow it." "No way!" Byron said, chucking it over his shoulder. He pressed onward. "That glass," the man said, "is about to shatter. I'd take the pill if I were you." "Oh yeah the red and blue pills. The bloody Matrix," Byron said, not stopping. "The pill is all that will save your life," the man said, tapping the glass. Byron saw the window splinter. He hurried back and grabbed the pill. The glass shattered. Byron dropped the box and swallowed the pill as he was sucked into space. Katherine Morgan stood on the Terminal, waiting for her husband. She could see him coming along from the other side. She sighed in relief. He wasn't out with another prostitute. He was actually coming home with dinner. "Ma'am?" Katherine turned. "Take this pill," the man in front of her said. "No thank you," Katherine said. The man continued to insist. But Katherine refused. She never trusted strangers. The man ran out onto the SpaceWalk and gave the pill to Byron. Don't take it, Katherine thought, Don't do it. Then she saw the glass. It was cracking. Crack. Crack. Soon, it would shatter. Byron had broke her heart. He was never faithful to her. But as the glass continued to splinter, she felt herself facing the same man she loved years ago. She felt the urge to move. Taking her chances, she ran out onto the SpaceWalk. "BYRON!" With her first step, the window broke and she was sucked into the dark vacuum of space. THE LIBRARY "That was very brave of you, Mets," Koala said. She glanced over at Simon and Ethan, talking. Reunited at last. She sighed. "Blake would have been interested," she said. Deeba looked down. Wiping at her eyes, she ran away. "In one day," Koala said, "we lost Blake and Spencer." "Ethan is the same person," the Mailman said, "He just...hates me. And he hates Spencer." "Give him time," Anna said. "It was really brave," Koala reiterated, "I mean it. I haven't seen courage like that since...well...since Nutty Jr." Anna exhaled. MJENK HEADQUARTERS FOUR YEARS AGO Nutty Jr. had been contacted by Cammy. It was terrifying. He had to pretend. He had to lie. And Nutty Jr. hated lying. But there was once a time when Cammy and Nutty Jr. had been friends. But all that changed. He had sworn to destroy them last year. He called it the Catalyst. And now, after that phone call, MJENK was in danger. Cammy had called, asking for an alliance. An alliance in the destruction of the rest of MJENK. And Nutty Jr. agreed. Not because he believed in the cause, but because it would throw Cammy off the scent for enough time to save the others. MJEK would survive. We will always survive, for we are the glue. The glue that holds VMK together. Dad was so wise. Meeting with Cammy was a fatal mission. "And he'll be here soon." Nutty Jr. finished his story. MJEK stared. Koala was openmouthed. Anna was tearing up. Madi was openly crying. "Cammy has two goals," Nutty Jr. said, "To eradicate MJENK. And to gain the favor of Xerxes. Whoever the Fifth Xerxes may be." "It's horrible," Jake said, "What do we do?" "We disband," Nutty Jr. said, "Immediately. Meetings here are no longer safe. He knows where we are. Who we are. And soon Xerxes will too." Nutty Jr. swallowed. "Koala--Val--I move to vote to disband." Koala let out a sad sigh. "Motion accepted." Koala prepared the vote tally. "Narrator." "Aye." Koala turned her eyes around the table. "Jew." Jake frowned. He wrinkled his nose. "Aye," he said finally. "Mildred." Madi wept. She waved her hand for a while before curving it into a thumbs-up. "Aye," she whimpered. "Ellie," Koala said, "Your vote does not matter now, for it is 3-0, but we must still record it." "Aye," Anna said, "and we will survive." "I vote aye," Koala said, moving her block to the yes-column, "A unanimous vote." MJENK stood. It was time to go. "I'll be in touch," Koala said, "For our next gathering. If there is one. Junior, be safe." MJEK left. Nutty Jr. sighed. He would never see his sister again. The door opened. Nutty Jr lifted his head. Cammy entered. His face fell when he saw the empty chamber. "What's this?" he asked. Nutty Jr. frowned. "What's what?" Cammy swept his arm around the room. "It's empty! I thought you said there was a meeting!" "I did," Nutty Jr. said, "We voted. See?" Nutty Jr. pointed to the vote tally. "Voted on what?" Cammy asked, sitting in Jake's chair. He bounced on the cushion, content with the feel. "Voted to disband," Nutty Jr. said, holding his gaze. Cammy furrowed his eyebrows. "But...I thought we were going to kill them together." "No," Nutty Jr. said, "Never. You will never find them." Cammy jumped up, pushing Jake's chair off its pedestal. "YOU LIAR!" "They're free," Nutty Jr. said, "And we will always survive." "YOU WON'T!" Cammy cried, pulling a gun from his jacket. Nutty Jr. closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Cammy," he said, "You were always so fragile. And you chose the wrong path. I'm sorry for you." "Shut up," Cammy said, sending tears and spittle everywhere. He cocked his weapon. "You'll never be happy," Nutty Jr. said, remaining still, "but we will be. We will always survive, for we are the..." Cammy shot him before he could finish. THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY "KOALA!" Anna cried, running upstairs. She wrenched 'The Scorch Trials' from her hands and tossed it over the banister. "No, I wasn't reading that," Koala said sassily. Anna thrust a red envelope in her face. "Another one came from Jake! But this one actually has a letter! Look!" Anna dropped the letter onto Koala's lap. Koala read it aloud. "Meet me where it all went wrong." Koala stared at Anna. "That has to MJENK headquarters, right?" Anna asked. Koala nodded. "We leave. Now." MJENK HEADQUARTERS FIVE YEARS AGO; THE CATALYST "You should leave," Nutty Jr. said. Cammy was raging, yelling all sorts of incoherent stuff. Nutty Jr. took him by the arm. "Really, Cammy. Just go. We can talk later. You'll feel better." "SHUT UP!" THE LIBRARY PRESENT DAY Deeba was awoken before the sun had even come up. She glared at Simon. "Why?" she moaned, rolling over in bed. It had been only two days since Blake died. Since he sacrificed himself. The whole Library was depressing. Blake was dead. Spencer was Ethan now. The Mailman spoke to no one. Anna and Koala were traveling. That just left Simon and Deeba. But Deeba didn't want to talk to anyone. Her friend was gone. And she couldn't understand what he had told her as that horrific clockdown hit zero. She had told him he would save her. When? She had never, NEVER said that. She would remember something so...well, cryptic. "Wake up!" Simon sang. "Simon," Deeba said, "I'm not up to it." Simon frowned. "I know. But I have a surprise. Come on, grab your coat." FANTASYLAND COURTYARD The first drops of sunlight hit the courtyard. Simon was leading the way. He waved his arms in a voila fashion. "Huh?" he said, "What do you think?" "You brought me to an abandoned amusement park," Deeba said, "Oh my God you're so romantic. I'm like the luckiest girl in the history of girls." "Thanks," Simon said, ignoring her sarcasm, "And it's not abandoned! That ride over there still functions. Just not in this season." "Alice in Wonderland," Deeba said, "I don't want to fall down no rabbit hole." "There's always Peter Pan's Flight," Simon said, "Came here a few days ago. Ride still works. Sorta. Still fun! Come on!" Simon leaped over the broken turnstile for the Peter Pan ride and switched it on. He settled Deeba into a ship-car. "Someone's been working on the ride," Simon said, "All that machinery over there was not original. Maintenance must be trying to revive it." Deeba smiled as the ride began taking them through Neverland. As they passed over Mermaid Lagoon, Simon kissed her. And for the first time in several days, Deeba felt like maybe, just maybe, everything might be okay. "Wait," Deeba said as the ship soared toward the final room, "That machinery wasn't there before." "No," Simon said, "They're trying to fix the ride, though. It's to be expected." "NO!" Deeba said, grabbing the bar-rail, "It's been resurrected! The ride has been resurrected! What if this is where the Necromancer lives?" The ship entered the final room. And fifty corpses lifted their heads. Deeba and Simon screamed. "Kill them!" one of them said with the Necromancer's voice. Deeba and Simon scrambled to get out of the car. But they were surrounded. UPSTAIRS The Necromancer moved the final pieces into play. The Game was ready. But getting them there was the next part. He had enough players. But he needed SPECKLE. Oh, oops, the Necromancer thought, SECKLE. He eyed Blake's body on his table. Such a dumb move. He really thought Koala would be the one to take the sacrifice. The Necromancer walked over to the monitor. And he smiled at his arena. Game on. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Ethan remembers everything from his memory potion. In that respect, he is very lucky. Both Katherine and Byron Morgan were given an option to take a pill on the SpaceWalk the day of their deaths. It is heavily implied that the person who offered them this option is the Necromancer. Nutty Jr died when he refused to give into the Necromancer's threats. He was the first of MJN to die. A second letter arrived from Jake. This time, Anna and Koala followed it. Deeba and Simon encounter a room of zombies when they inadvertently stumble upon the Necromancer's lair. References The pill offerings are subtle references to The Matrix. '' Koala was reading 'The Scorch Trials' of ''The Maze Runner series when Anna approached her. Producers were reading this book at the time of writing. Trivia *The scene in which Katherine darts out to save Byron is inspired by The Maze Runner. *Deeba's line "I'm like the luckiest girl in the history of girls" is taken from A Million Ways to Die in the West. Category:Episodes Category:Renaissance Episodes